


Virgin/处女

by DobyElf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: Harlots后篇，这是个先走肾后走心的故事妓女走肾，处女走心(ಡωಡ)





	Virgin/处女

【Legolas】

他躲在黑暗的山毛榉的树干后，他的眼睛很好的适应了黑暗，远处的焰火在他幽深的眼中跳跃，那一点明灭的火光完全触及不到他，Legolas的双眼在无人的黑暗中追随着他的精灵。

他穿着人类的衣装——他从一个猎人那里搞来的，当然他并不是付金钱买下的，那些蛮人把这叫做付铁钱，不过也就是打家劫舍罢了。人类的皮袍上有股浓烈的酒臭味，不过他倒觉得这挺好，他散乱的头发难得没有像他做王子殿下时编成整洁的发辫，他的头发弯曲打结，他简单的将它们用皮绳束起。

Legolas倒是还记得他的身份，不过到这里待的时间越久他越容易忘掉他的身份，即使是和Thranduil待在一起——对他的国王而言他是位完全陌生的精灵，这让他获得成为Thranduil完全平等的爱人的机会，Legolas十分乐意于这一点，他尽可施展他的魔力，迷倒他的精灵。

当然Thranduil此时对他而言同时也成为了十分新鲜的一个征服对象了，他歪着头静静的看着精灵舞会上的Thranduil，他离他很远，花团锦簇的精灵小姐们的舞裙中央是他绯红的王袍，Thranduil站在他的臣民中央，他也确实像一位君王那样面带欣慰微笑的俯视他的精灵子民。别人看到的是一位端庄优雅的精灵王，可他看到的不是，他看到的是站在高处王座，裹在厚重礼袍下的那具高大美丽的躯体，这个年轻又娇媚的精灵国王，他戴着灿烂的荆棘王冠，一副不可一世的孤傲模样，而他回想起的却是当他打开Thranduil双腿时那个精灵的喘息。Legolas喝了一口人类酿造的陈麦酒，他更欣赏人类的粗鄙味道，实际上他都快忘掉他父亲的多卫宁是什么味的了。一个人类打扮的精灵王子，他想，费了九牛二虎之力偷偷摸进自己王国的领土内，喝着麦酒，躲在暗处，监视着自己心爱的精灵国王。

这很有意思——如果可以，他希望自己是一位农夫，在麦草堆上占有他的精灵。

他想起他在妓院的破木地板上把Thranduil如同妓女那样压在身下激烈的骑——他那些狂野的行径中的一个，他把鼻尖埋进Thranduil沾着胭脂的金发间，深深地呼吸，他回想起儿时头枕着Thranduil的金发听他为自己讲述睡前故事的那些时刻。他很迷恋Thranduil的金发，他承认对他的精灵有作为孩子对父母那样的依恋，当他用羞辱Thranduil的方式占有他时，总会不自觉的蹭弄Thranduil的金发，那他埋在对方体内的进攻便会更加凶猛。

Legolas努力回想当他与Thranduil欢爱时的感受，那诚然是很奇妙的，同时也难以言述——他看着Thranduil灰蓝色的晶亮的眼睛，他有时会流泪，那双眼睛睁大着注视着他，纤长的曲线优美的睫毛，薄薄近乎透明的眼睑，眼窝恰到好处的性感的陷下去一点。就是那么一双美丽的眼睛，不说话的看着他，那么专注的注视仿佛他在一心一意的信仰着他的孩子，那可以是充满爱意，或者温情，或者诱惑的，但Thranduil只是认真的，单纯认真的看着他，Legolas便会忍不住去亲吻那个精灵，情不自禁的咬着他的耳尖，一遍一遍的用身体去诉说他的爱意。

当他次日早晨从Thranduil身上睡眼惺忪的醒来，他仿佛又回到他做小精灵的那些日子里，他就摁住Thranduil去索吻，他的父亲会等他亲够后露出微笑，那种感觉温馨而甜蜜，他从此每日都在国王的大床上赤裸着醒来。

他希望他能完全拥有Thranduil，教Thranduil死心塌地的归属于自己，这种想法自私的可怕，这是种病态的占有欲，他知道，他要的不仅仅是他的父亲爱他。

他要的是Thranduil，Thranduil这个精灵，当他头一次见到Legolas时，便爱上Legolas。

如果抛弃那点血缘给予他的眷顾，他们仅仅灵魂相互吸引——这种相恋会发生么？他想知道。

他凝望着远方那个孤寂的精灵王，他故意躲避着Thranduil，这是一种欲擒故纵的伎俩，他承认，他在诱引这个漂亮的精灵。当Thranduil向他走近时，他会收起他的蛛网，但现在他看着那个精灵，他的心神不宁，他的眼神飘忽不定，当Thranduil无意识的转身四顾时，他知道他的精灵在寻找他。Legolas别回头，藏匿于树影浓重的黑暗里，他的眼睛在夜光里兴奋的闪烁，他微笑了起来。

Legolas戴上兜帽，这是Thranduil丢弃的那件斗篷，他犹记柔软的毛料梦一样轻飘飘的落到Thranduil脚下的样子，斗篷上有Thranduil身上的味道，精灵的金发曾经落在这斗篷上。Legolas隐匿在黑暗中，他知道这样的宴会密林精灵每年秋季都会举行，这里远离森林边境，远离人类和一切可能的危险，精灵们只管纵情欢乐，密林的守卫者们亦是如此，他知道他可以悄无声息的接近他——他也正是这么做了。

他从黑暗中安静的潜行，他的双眼始终抬起望着那个披着王袍的精灵，Thranduil优美的端着酒杯，面容平静的饮下葡萄酒——他知道他在靠近他吗，他那猩红礼袍下的身体是否在紧张的战栗？落叶和干脆的树枝在他脚下发出炸裂般的鸣声，舞会的烛火落到他苍白的皮肤上，他在林地里投下灯火下的影子，Legolas回头看了看他模模糊糊的影子，他走出黑暗，摘下兜帽，舞会的烛火于是便落到他的眼中和金发上。他似乎能嗅到少女发间的花香，精灵们的歌曲就在他耳边，他仍旧站在树下，Thranduil看到他了，他知道，他的金发总是很引人瞩目。

那个轻巧的眼神不露声色的滑过他，Thranduil有那么几分钟的木然，当他看到他后他的精灵垂下眼睛，Thranduil的表情显得那么不自然。他不晓得何时他们的一个眼神交流会令他的精灵慌乱，Legolas幽幽的退回暗影下，他在暗地里溜到舞会后面，那是自宴会回到密林地宫的秘径，他仍旧倚靠着山毛榉，隐进静谧的黑暗中。

他在等他，Thranduil是知道的。

他依旧注视着舞会，Thranduil如他意料之中的离场了，不过他仍看着宴会上舞姿优美的精灵们，Legolas看得入了神：那个颈间戴着翠绿色宝石的精灵女孩，她牵着英俊少年的手，快活地微笑着起舞，那是他的母亲，他看着她有点恍惚，他一直在精灵中寻找她——那个成为Thranduil妻子的精灵，那个与他有着三分相似的女孩，Thranduil一眼也没有留意她，而Legolas知道她也不想做密林的王后。

他不知道Thranduil为什么要选择她，当Thranduil毫无防戒和觉察的经过他时，Legolas出其不意的用他强劲的手臂将那个精灵捕到怀里——他只知道Thranduil必须要选择她。

他身上那股人类陌生的汗臭和酒气的味道吓到了Thranduil，他戴着国王权戒的手拼命的挣扎反抗，Legolas用手捂住Thranduil的嘴巴，他把这个红袍曳地头戴银冠的高挑精灵拖进黑暗里，当他带着浓重酒精味道的吻不由分说地落到了Thranduil的颈侧，他的牙齿蹭过精灵耳后敏感的肌肤时，Thranduil的身体立马软和下来，他的手向后摸索，拉扯他的腰带，精灵轻轻的唤他：“Legolas？”

他不说话，继续吻着Thranduil，精灵低下头任他亲吻他的脖颈。Legolas习惯性的将手滑下去，伸进Thranduil的袍摆里，他感觉到他怀里的身体渐渐兴奋，Thranduil的呼吸渐渐紊乱——他们在过去的几天里经常这么做，他冷不防的在任何地方堵住Thranduil，迅速的要他一次，他的精灵于是也就喜欢上这样，Thranduil已经放弃廉耻了。

但这次不是这样，当Thranduil转过身来，他软绵绵的身体贴上来，那双唇将要凑近的时候，Legolas伸出食指制止了他。他在那双漂亮的眼睛里看到了疑惑，的确，他培养了一个出色的妓女，但是那还差得多，可他已经成功了一半，他在肉体上的情欲掌控了他的精灵，他可以轻易的钻进他的身体里，可他还要钻进他的心里，他知道他可以掌控他的灵魂。

这个精灵可以有妓女一样的身体，但他的心是处子一样的，还未被占有。

他有过任何爱恋的体验么？Legolas抬起手小心的碰了碰Thranduil的耳边的金发，他的精灵垂下头像宠物向主人示好那样用脸侧蹭了蹭他的手背，Thranduil这样做的时候，他那双冰蓝的眼睛一下不眨的看着他，“你想见我，不是么？”他问。

“是，”他回答，他抱着Thranduil，手指依然抚弄着他柔软的金发。他那么美丽，哦倘若他是爱自己的——那他要他这么做该会是多么的令他伤心。Legolas冲着Thranduil露出微笑，他的精灵永远无法揣测他的意图，这可能会不公平，因为他了解这个时空的Thranduil所不了解的事情。Legolas放开Thranduil，他冷淡的将他的目光从Thranduil身上移开，他看着舞会上那个戴翡翠项链的女精灵。

“你应该去请她跳支舞，”他平静的转头对Thranduil说：“我要你去吻她——我会在这里看着你们。”

“不。”他的精灵利落的回绝，他会对Thranduil提一些过分甚至是羞辱他的要求，但他从未要求他去与他人亲热。他从他那双波澜不惊的眼睛里看到精灵的愤怒……以及一种类似于被欺骗后的受伤和失望，不过这一切情感浮到Thranduil的皮囊表面后归于平静，精灵王挣脱他的怀抱，他后退着直勾勾的盯着他。

Legolas看着他说：“她是你的王后，Thranduil。”

他用他的眼神告诉他，他没有欺骗他，他在认真的要求Thranduil去和一个与他毫无关系的女精灵跳舞，要求他去亲吻她——一个甜蜜的吻。他看到Thranduil不可思议的侧着脸看着他，他后退着，他的眼睛是亮晶晶的，眼底的泪光在烛火的映照下晶莹闪亮。

Legolas没有解释，“我会等你，吾爱——在丛林里，你知道我在哪里。”他微笑着。

【Thranduil】

他放下酒杯，看着那个女孩走过去，他也许脸上带着微笑，也许没有，他不知道。他是林地精灵的王，当他走近那个女孩时他只要微微的挥手，她身边的那位少年便顺从的放开自己的舞伴退离了舞池。被留下的那个女孩有些手足无措的站在他面前，她行屈膝礼，Thranduil温和的拉她起来，他听见自己在毫无意识的安慰这个女孩：

“您紧张吗，小姐？”他执起对方的手，“可否赏光？”

女孩没有回答，她的肢体动作是僵硬的，她注视着他的目光是紧张的，Thranduil没有正眼看她一眼，一舞终了他甚至不知道这个女孩的眼睛是什么颜色的。Legolas是对的，他是需要一位妻子，一位可以帮助他的妻子，所以他的Legolas给他挑选的这位王后最好出身显贵，他于是亲和的询问这个女孩的家室。

“I'm Sir Percy's daughter. Your Majesty.”那女孩低头答道，她是西尔凡的女儿。听到这个答案Thranduil挑了下眉，他知道Legolas喜欢这样，这样的玩弄他。

这可能对Legolas而言是很有意思的，他并不仅仅满足于用眼神去命令自己亲吻他，他要他可以遵从他的命令去亲吻任何人。Thranduil放开那个女精灵的手，她显得有些困惑——这是个毫无魅力的女孩，可是那双眼睛，碧蓝色的眼睛，在黑暗中正看着他。他故意问起刚才那个陪她跳舞的少年，女孩神色不安的看了他一眼，“我的朋友”她这样说，可他是国王，是她的国王也是那个少年的国王，Thranduil接着捧起女孩的脸吻她，女孩的身体僵直了。

他开始施展他娴熟的吻技，像Legolas身体力行教过他的那样，他的舌尖深入女孩的口腔，这个令他倒胃的西尔凡她的唇舌也是僵硬的，可是他根本不在意这些，他依旧可以做出他很陶醉于这个吻的样子。他睁着眼睛，而他在与Legolas吻中总是闭着眼睛的，那些吻可以令他真正陶醉，他乞盼那般蚀骨丢魄的吻，他无法抵抗这些——当Legolas愿意吻他时，他情不自禁的跪下求他拿走自己一切。

这个是真的他吗？还是说他自己也没意识到他的虚伪，Legolas曾对他说——这是你本来的样子。

他心不在焉的亲吻他面前的女孩，眼睛扫视过宴场远处暗影层叠的枝叉，期待他能发现那双眼睛，或者那个精灵的一缕金发。他开始不由自主的回忆Legolas的唇舌，那个精灵的吻并不霸道，或者别人认为的强暴他却认为是温柔，Legolas看起来是友善而美丽的一位辛达精灵，他娴熟的剑法证明他是杰出的精灵战士，他的金发证明他出身不凡。他的双眸像孩童那样灵动，他有纤挑的眉毛，玫红色的嘴唇，他的微笑是纯净可爱的，当他走近他时，他让他放下所有戒备——只消Legolas对他说，我了解你Thranduil。

就这样一句简单的话，他便听从了这个陌生的精灵，然后Legolas抬起双手，藤蔓在他发愣的片刻抓紧他的四肢，他就那么被拉下精灵国王的神坛。他不想承认他喜欢这样，这种堕落，被他人踩在脚下羞辱的感觉，他已经太久戴着王冠接受他人的叩拜，从前是王子殿下，而今是国王陛下。他可以肆意亲吻一位西尔凡少年心怡的女孩，没有人敢阻碍他，但当另一个拥有和他那样能力的强大精灵出现时，当他的手脚被束缚，四顾茫然走投无路的时候，他该死的爱这种绝望的感觉。当他意识到Legolas将他束缚的意图后，他居然在期盼并享受Legolas剥光他的衣袍，他在这个陌生的精灵面前展露他包裹了几千年的身体令他兴奋，他于是情不自禁的迎合起他身上这个将要侵犯他的罪犯。

这是种叛逆的行径，他知道，Legolas是错，是他反叛这个世界的罪迹。从这个层面讲Legolas是他的导师，他教他如何做他所希望的那个Thranduil，他教他如何犯这肆意率性的错，如何陶醉于尘世的罪孽。Thranduil结束了这个悠长的吻，那个女孩看他的眼神已经起了微妙的变化，他知道没人能仅凭一个吻就互相爱上彼此，除非他们本就注定相爱。Thranduil放开他怀里的精灵，他看了一眼她的脸，惊奇的发现这个女精灵有非常好看的眼睛，酷似Legolas的一双眼睛，他不质疑Legolas为什么选中她了，那个精灵总是有理由的，戏谑的理由。

“告诉您的父亲，小姐”他在女孩的耳边低语，“明天我可能会召见他——也请向他转达我对您的爱慕。”

他这样对一个女精灵做出准婚约的承诺，心中却在想着在另一个精灵面前如何褪下衣衫，Thranduil不知道自己是不是讨厌这个样子的自己。他虽然欣然接受Legolas对他一切无理的要求，但在他完成他的命令的同时也在难过——Legolas是明白的，但他乐此不疲，他非得要他做他的妓女，然后才肯拥吻他。

他偏偏在他高潮的时候对他说，看，你喜欢这样。

转身时他瞟到了那个女孩原有的舞伴，那个黑发的男孩目睹了这一切——可他冲那个可怜的男孩微笑，十分优美礼貌的微笑，当然这也可以理解成一种的意与蔑视，哦这样做令他愉快，当Legolas强暴他并给予他痛楚和羞辱时，他总想着做点什么来发泄。他不善美，他是令人生恶的，可Legolas迷恋他，他们相互迷恋，然后Legolas以折磨他的方式加深这迷恋。

不会有谁比Legolas更匹配他。Legolas绿叶——这个金发的乖戾而玄秘的精灵。

他知道他也看到他给那个女精灵的吻，极尽深情的吻，Thranduil丝毫不怀疑他的魅力，他只有在Legolas面前才会显得底气不足，Legolas比他年长，也许也比他强大，强大到属于他的密林也在它的王面前倒戈，臣服于他人的指令。但在那个西尔凡女孩面前，他令她轻易被折服，他可以对他说因为那女孩的眼睛，他有点喜欢她——这会让Legolas嫉妒吗？这是他为他挑选的王后，他自然可以喜欢她。

他走进丛林深处，山毛榉低下枝叉，他的子民主动为它们的王指引，Legolas曾在铺满落叶的林地上教他流血，他从此便不能以一种平静的心情去面对这片森林，密林的王居然会遭到森林的背叛。他想起当他初次时也曾试图挣脱Legolas，试图重新控制丛林，但Legolas轻轻低吟的昆雅咒语迷惑了丛林，这个精灵微笑着，在他处于极大震惊的时候伸手掀开他的衣摆。

他告诉他这很容易，他也是林地精灵，而森林只听从力量更强大一方的差遣。Legolas在这么说的同时挺进他的身体，他感受到疼痛，眼泪瞬间涌下来。

他对那些不堪的细节记忆清晰，他可以冷静的在事后回忆，他很奇怪他在他本应冷静应对的场合反而会失掉理智，他会问自己，他是因为Legolas吗？他从没遇到一个精灵或者人类，像绿叶那样特别——他被他吸引，当Legolas向他走来，他就失掉所有抵抗力，他的所有冰冷坚硬的盔甲，他的权力，他的王第，他看着他华丽的衣装像落叶一样瓦解剥落，他引以为傲的一切在Legolas面前荡然无存，他唯独在那个精灵面前不是王者，他可以是他的妓女，可以是他的奴隶，Legolas要他是什么他就是什么，这的确对他而言是种新奇的体验，他被这样的新奇吸引。

可他的王冠并不是被那个精灵摘下的，是他在他的脚边跪下，他先垂下他高贵的头颅。

他就像他现在这样，他明明知道Legolas希望的是什么，他知道Legolas会做什么，Legolas的爱即是伤害，但他还是欣然接受，他微笑，看着Legolas然后踏入他的陷阱。他知道这个样子Legolas会喜欢。

他已经丧失了所有羞耻，阳光下他是璀璨的精灵王，在黑暗里他做一切来取悦他的领主。Thranduil来到黑暗的丛林中央，曾经帮助Legolas强暴他的榭寄生屈膝向它的王行礼，他穿过榭寄生有毒的白色花丛，黑暗丛林的尽头他的王抬头静静的看了他一眼，Legolas摘掉了精灵的斗篷，他凌乱打缕的金发披在肩上，灰白的金发下是一张冷峻严肃的脸，但Legolas看到他后微笑了一下。

他看清了Legolas的人类打扮，他的猎装的袖口磨出毛边，肩甲的接缝开裂，身上带着浓重的烟酒味，他不修边幅的金发像人类那样草草束起，头发遮盖了他属于精灵的尖耳朵，Legolas与人类的唯一不吻合的地方唯有他那不生胡须的秀气的精灵面孔，Legolas身上多出来的那种男人的英气和狂野让他感觉这个曾与他亲密无间的精灵十分陌生，他不知道Legolas为什么会这样打扮，他实际上也摸不清Legolas的行踪，他总处于被动的姿态，等待着他的领主的召见。Thranduil见过Legolas穿着精灵的优美猎装的样子——在他第一次见他的时候，Legolas的着装考究，他的举手投足带着经过礼仪调教后那样的优雅，他朝他露出干净可爱的微笑，那个笑容让他以为Legolas比他青稚，于是他放下他手中的剑。

Legolas紧抿着唇，那双淡粉的薄唇，当它们微笑起来时是很明媚的，但它们也可以残暴的沾着他的鲜血。Thranduil知道Legolas在什么时候会暴戾，当他平静的时候，他不知道他在酝酿什么。他渴求他的领主的临幸，但有些时候Legolas会让他发自内心的恐惧，当他不单单只满足于占有他的时候，他知道Legolas想要什么，他想要他献爱给恶魔，可当他不能如愿得逞时，他会变本加厉的在身体上侵犯他，就好像他进入他的身体的同时也能进入他的心。

Legolas在诱惑他爱他，这会是他那些戏弄他的玩笑中的一个吗？他也不知道，他只知道只要差一点点Legolas就会成功，他的绿叶洞悉他的软弱，他那点可怜的理性在对抗他强大的情欲，他也知道当他承认爱上Legolas后，他的灵魂就彻底成为对方的傀儡。可他已经失去抗衡Legolas的力量，除了用肉体的顺从来搪塞这个步步紧逼的饕餮外他别无他法。

“I have done that.”他看着Legolas，亲吻那个女孩不是么？他给了她一个浓情蜜意的吻。

Legolas站起来，慢慢走近他，他看着他的那双碧眼是平静的，平静让他开始恐惧，他也许激怒了他，他把那个女孩当做绿叶去亲吻，他给了那个女精灵原本只能是属于绿叶的吻，所以Legolas会嫉妒吗？Thranduil向这个一步步逼近自己的精灵露出引诱意味的那种笑容——妓女常常会做出的那种微笑，他确确实实怕了Legolas，这是种出于自卫目的的示弱，Thranduil闭上眼睛，他缓慢的抬起双臂，他如愿听见林间藤蔓潜行时发出的窸窸窣窣的声响，接着蔓条垂下，一种冰凉光滑的触感爬上他的手腕。

他的呼吸在颤抖，他感觉到Legolas贴近了他，对方温热的呼吸洒在他颈侧，他嗅到了酒精清甜的味道。藤蔓一下子箍紧了他的手腕，他不太晓得如何控制它们，这让他自己弄疼了自己，Thranduil皱了下眉，但是他接着感觉到Legolas的手轻轻的覆上他被密林束紧的手腕。

“不，”他轻轻的在他耳畔说，捆绑他的藤蔓于是像板结干涸的土块那样瓦解崩落，“看着我Thranduil。”

他听从Legolas的命令睁开眼睛，Legolas在他注视下仍旧是静静的看着他，他放开他的手腕，他的嗓音温柔，说：“我并不想要你这样，”他面前的精灵看着他优雅而缓慢的跪下来——

“I want you to accept me，meleth nín.”

【Legolas】

“以爱尔贝蕾斯的名义，我请求您接受我的爱，我高贵的陛下。”

他恭敬的低下头，就像他在成年礼上接受来自他的父亲，密林的精灵王的祝福时那样。他虔诚的说出那位尊贵的梵丽女神的名号，他知道这位女神在注视着他们，月光落在Thranduil的王袍上，他的金发闪着光辉，他的精灵可以圣洁如神袛，也可以堕落如淫妇，他如此引他迷恋，让他禁不住想在神袛的注视下得到他，与他蒂合。

那位女神见证这荒唐的一幕是会微笑呢，还是为这首生子的堕落而流泪？

他要成为Thranduil终生的伴侣，这个精灵必须要非他不可，他可以承受梵拉的诅咒，他也知道他犯下无论在任何种族当中都被视为不耻的罪孽，他奸淫他的父亲——当他痛痛快快的承认那个词“incest”时，他甚至感觉到快感。

他想得到Thranduil，完全彻底的，让他不能再归属别人——这个念头几乎在自他爱上Thranduil起便折磨得他痛苦至疯。

他坚信Thranduil也同他那样无可救药的迷恋他，他会自愿献身于他，也会自愿献爱给他。这个精灵，他年轻，他从未体验过情爱如此浓烈的冲击，他对自己充满好奇，又充满恐惧，他就这样让Thranduil一步步走近他，一点点沉沦于他。Legolas抬起头，他露出孩子那样单纯快活地笑容，他的眼神是满心期待的，哦他当然不在乎Thranduil去亲吻他的母亲——他知道他根本不爱她。Legolas仰头看着Thranduil，就像他小时候向他父亲讨要生日礼物那样真心期待着。

Thranduil下意识避开他的目光，他的精灵紧张不安的咬着嘴唇，Thranduil的这个动作很诱人，Legolas想站起来去亲吻他，可是他必须耐心的等待，等待并逼迫他的精灵认清自己的心意。

“你想让我离开你吗？看着我Thranduil，回答我。”

“我应该离开你。”Thranduil一字一顿的说，他仍旧侧过脸去避开他直勾勾的注视，这倒也是他的真实想法。这个时候他竟然还记得什么他应该做什么他不应该，Legolas有些气愤的想，他应该教Thranduil完全丢掉他的理智，但他还是尽可能的温柔的再次询问他的精灵:

“你想让我离开你吗？”

他的语气很认真，就仿佛告诉他的精灵，如果他要他离开，他就会立刻如他所愿的那样离开他的世界。

他知道，接受一个像他这样的精灵，对Thranduil而言是很有风险的。

Thranduil动摇了，他能看得出，他的睫毛颤抖一下，他的唇角不自然的抽动，Thranduil这些细微的表情在Legolas眼中转变为他心底真实的语言。他太了解Thranduil，不仅仅是他晦秘的身体深处，还有他的感觉，他表达情感的方式，他讲话的语调——倒不是他是一个擅长于察言观色的儿子，而是他与Thranduil朝夕相处了几千年，他爱了他几千年，而每每他看着他的精灵时他都在发自内心的欣赏他举手投足的姿态，他喜欢观察Thranduil，美丽的精灵一颦一笑都赏心悦目。

作为儿臣，他了解Thranduil的愤怒，Thranduil的愉快；作为爱人，他知道他的呻吟什么时候代表他在忍受痛楚，什么时候代表他在享受快乐。

Thranduil在他重复的第二遍询问后轻轻的把头转向了他，他知道Thranduil需要他的一点帮助来做出抉择，这很容易，他只需要以一种轻快的方式催他一下。Legolas的心情变得愉快起来，他知道该如何让他的父亲达成他的愿望，那种俏皮一点点姿态，会让他的精灵心生柔情，他有点讨厌现在的情况下他没法管Thranduil叫ada来发嗲，以往只要他抱住Thranduil的腰故意用孩子的儿语称呼他，他的父亲便会顺从他在清晨的时候翻身压住他。

他于是笑着冲他的精灵眨眨眼，佯嗔道:“快一点，我还跪着呢。”

Legolas有时也觉得他的父亲，有些太纵容他了。

Thranduil大概没想到他会这样的……愉快，他以为他在因为他亲吻那个女精灵而恼火，这个被他搞得晕头转向的精灵，微微张着嘴巴，鬼使神差的向他伸出手，Legolas立刻在Thranduil反悔之前攥住那只可爱的手。但是Thranduil并没有试着抽回他投给他的那只手，Legolas于是握住那只手慢慢的将他的指尖牵引至唇间，他用精灵的指腹磨蹭下唇，Legolas低头亲吻Thranduil修长的手指，却向上挑眼看着这只手的主人。他的双唇抚摸精灵的皮肤，柔软的肌肤沁入了精灵身上的清香，Thranduil金发间的香味。这个精灵身体最不起眼的边角也是诱惑他的，他碰一下他的肌肤，嗅一下他的金发，都会令他心悸。

Thranduil轻轻喘息着，他的胸脯微微的因这喘息而起伏，他眼底的冰蓝已经化为了柔水，他向他露出笑容。Thranduil的微笑是很温柔的，温柔而美丽，他的笑容比那位以光辉美貌著称的凯兰崔尔夫人更耀目可人，他的父亲是经常对他笑的，但这个名叫Thranduil的年轻国王并不愿意对他展露笑颜。Legolas为着这个美丽的笑容兴奋的起身，他吻上他的精灵。

Legolas得承认站着和Thranduil接吻并不全是件完美的体验，他需要扯着Thranduil的头发要他低头，不然他就要踮脚——他可不愿意这么干。Thranduil比他的父亲纤瘦，却似乎更高挑，不过无论怎样他作为Thranduil的孩子都看起来比Thranduil娇小，尽管Legolas是强悍的精灵战士，他依然需要Thranduil低下头弓下腰后才能亲吻他的精灵，这也是为什么Legolas青睐于将他的父亲压倒后再干别的，很大程度上他是出于便利的考虑。不能尽兴的接吻这件事多少让Legolas有些恼火，他一把扯掉Thranduil的外袍，扣住对方的后颈，好加深这个触感美妙的吻。

Thranduil在这吻中呻吟一声，Legolas想他大概是扯痛了他的头皮，可他的精灵在热情的回应他，他于是双手放开Thranduil的金发滑下来环住对方的腰，Thranduil细挑的人鱼线刚好在他抱起来最舒服的地方——这是他同Thranduil站着接吻他唯一喜欢的地方。Legolas全然沉浸在这一吻中，他感受到丛林如此静谧，月光落到静谧中拥吻的爱侣身上，Legolas的双臂紧紧的拥抱住他怀里的爱人，Thrandui身上柔和安宁的气息充盈他的胸肺。他们的吻由浓烈演变为舒缓的温存，情欲的波涛奇妙的渐渐退却，Legolas感到一种奇异的感觉升腾而起，他开始喜欢这样美好的平静的吻，他和Thranduil的感情安静下来，悸动渐渐平复，他细致的亲吻Thranduil柔润的双唇，全神贯注的去完成这个纯洁的吻，他没有察觉到Thranduil流泪了。

他没有觉察到什么时候，在这一吻当中，他们之间的某种联系起了变化。

当他离开Thranduil的唇，看到那颗在月光下宛若钻石的泪滴顺着精灵的腮侧滑落时，他有些许惊讶，Thranduil的面容是柔和的，他的眼眶也没有泛红着，那还是一双清亮的眼睛，可他确实流下了一滴眼泪，Legolas惊讶的发现Thranduil哭了。

Legolas没有言语，他倾身靠近，用舌尖小心的品尝那滴晶莹的漂亮的眼泪。他努力回忆Thranduil以前哭过的遭数，但在他的记忆里，除却他在床上折磨他父亲的情形外Thranduil似乎没有落过泪。唯一的一次，当Thranduil允许他离开密林的那次，Thranduil颤抖的声音像是带着哭腔，可他并没有哭出来。

他的精灵是脆弱的，Legolas心底柔软下来，泪水咸涩的味道在他舌尖晕开，他咽下Thranduil的泪水。当Thranduil落泪时，他知道他的精灵已将他最脆弱的情感展露在他面前，他终于可以触碰这个精致易碎的灵魂，他将这灵魂拥入怀中，他的精灵自愿的主动的落进他的掌心。

在这圣洁月光下他实现了他的心愿，而他知道他因这背逆的诅咒也在这一刻落下。

“为什么要哭？”他抱着的的精灵轻柔的问。

Thranduil没有回答他，他安静的低下头，精灵的下巴抵着他的肩，似乎闭上眼睛沉睡了，可Legolas听到他在他耳边低语——

“Gi melin.Legolas."

——FIN——

注：①meleth nín（my love）②Gi melin（I love you）  
番外是全视角的车，暂时保留。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本打算情人节开个车，结果剧情无限拉长，然后我的车生生把火给憋死了……  
> 以后有机会补上吧


End file.
